Una última oportunidad
by Zillah Vathek
Summary: Reflexiones de una noche que nunca acaba. Cuando crees que todo está perdido y no hay más solución que acabar con tu vida, siempre recibes una última visita, una última oportunidad.


_A veces, de noche, reflexiono en la oscuridad. En ocasiones se me ocurren cosas como esta, que a algunos les puede dar miedo, a otros les emocionará y a otros les dejará indiferente. A mí me da escalofríos,porque mientras la escribía, no sabía lo que estaba poniendo. Simplemente mellegó una frase a la mente, y la escribí. Y luego no pude parar..._

**_Una última oportunidad_**

¿Alguna vez has querido morir? Yo puedo concederte tu deseo.

No es necesario que hagas nada en especial, no necesitas saber mi nombre, basta con que lo desees sinceramente, con toda tu alma, y yo acudiré. Acudiré a ti durante la noche sin estrellas, para que no haya ningún espía alerta cuando surque los cielos en tu búsqueda, al acecho de un alma más para alimentar mi insidioso corazón.

Tú eras puro de espíritu cuando naciste, pero la soledad, la destrucción, la corrupción o el marchitamiento del mundo ha hecho mella en tu interior y empieza a resultarte insoportable. O quizá sea todo a la vez.

Así es el peso de la verdad. Esa verdad absoluta tan buscada por filósofos, sabios y gobernantes. Por las distintas iglesias, religiones que han nacido, crecido y muerto a lo largo de todos los siglos que ha durado mi vida.

Tú ya te has rendido, ya te has perdido dentro de este pozo negro e insondable que es la sociedad podrida, infecta de gusanos y serpientes que buscan una presa fácil con la que acabar. Tú eres esa presa. Irán detrás de ti, buscando algo más para arrebatarte.

Mírame. Yo llevo aquí desde el principio del tiempo y el espacio y aún no me he rendido, aún sigo en pie. He encontrado una razón de existir persiguiendo a las almas en pena que claman por una salida a su sufrimiento, almas como la tuya que buscan la paz y la felicidad por una vía de escape prohibida, tabú para aquellos que osan vivir a pesar de su dolor.

Ahora mírate a ti mismo. ¿De verdad es tan horrible¿Realmente piensas que no tiene solución? Fíjate en el espejo, hay cosas malas, cosas que se pueden mejorar con algo de esfuerzo, o puede que mucho, pero siempre es posible.

Fíjate más. Observa ahora la inmundicia que ya no puede ser reparada. Hay algo en ti que se ha marchitado para siempre y nunca podrá volver.

Pero¿qué es¿Inocencia¿Candor, quizás? No lo sabes, pero es algo que se refleja en tus ojos, un resquicio vacío donde antes, de niño, había una luz inmensa que llenaba de emoción a quién la veía. Quién pudiera volver atrás...

Fíjate aún más. A pesar de todo lo perdido, de lo que aún no has aprovechado, hay una parte de ti que sigue viva. A pesar de tus deseos de autodestrucción, hay una parte, mínima, que no se ha rendido.

Déjame contarte un secreto. Yo no conozco esa parte. No puedo alcanzarla, ni Dios ni el Demonio pueden hacerlo, porque esa parte te pertenece solo a ti. Sin embargo la mayoría de las veces no eres consciente de poseerla.

Podrías dejarte llevar por esa parte de ti que aún guarda esperanza, que conserva la ilusión de lograr una meta que ahora te parece inalcanzable.

Podrías pensar que no es más que una mentira que siembro en tu corazón para, después de abrir los ojos de este sueño, comprendas que no ha sido más que una treta para hacerte sufrir un poco más. Para divertirme viendo tu patética existencia corriendo tras un sueño irrealizable.

No te confundas, yo ya pasé por todo eso.

Por eso estoy hoy aquí, respondiendo a tu llamada, al grito desesperado de la voz del espíritu que habita sobre nuestros cuerpos. No te engañes, el espíritu no es prisionero del cuerpo, sino que están unidos por un flexible lazo que une a ambos, que se alarga y acorta según el alma ansíe viajar por otros mundos de fantasía y misterio o regresar al calor de un cuerpo vivo.

Respóndeme ahora, porque apenas te queda tiempo antes de que tu energía vital se agote. ¿Quién crees que soy? Ah, no, no he venido hasta aquí para llevarme tu alma al Inframundo ni nada como eso. No soy esa Muerte a la que tanto teméis.

No, mi objetivo no es acabar con las vidas de aquellos que ya no las aprecian, sino encargarme de hacerte ver la decisión que tomas. Yo soy tu última posibilidad de plantearte la decisión que has tomado. Tu tiempo se acaba, gota a gota, tarde o temprano ellos vendrán a por ti, así que decídete ya.

Si quieres saber quién soy, de dónde vengo, si deseas comprenderme mejor o intentar entender la razón por la que me crearon recuerda que más allá de la noche oscura, brilla una luz tenue, dulce, que intenta soplar hacia sí misma para apagarse, cuando lo que realmente desea es poder brillar con el resplandor del Sol al menos una vez en la vida.

Busca esa llama, encuéntrala y dale un soplo que lejos de apagarla, la avive para poder continuar con su lucha en este mundo inhóspito que a veces nos maltrata, nos hiere y nos hunde en la miseria, pero que, a pesar de todo, nos da la magnífica oportunidad de experimentar algo tan glorioso como la vida misma.

Cuando lo hagas, serás semejante a mí, y podrás cumplir el deseo de todos los que buscan la muerte intentando encontrar la vida.

Las luces te hieren los ojos. Apenas puedes moverte desde esa postura, y el hacerlo te causa un dolor inmenso en los músculos del cuello. A tu alrededor todo es blanco, brillante.

_Estás en un hospital._

_- Me alegro de que recupere la conciencia. –se te acerca un doctor- Las heridas ya se han curado, aunque por un momento temimos perderle. Dígame, es posible que fuera usted quien realmente..._

_- ¿Qué?¡Oh, no! Fue un accidente. Nunca se me ocurriría hacer algo así._

_Sonríes. No, nunca se te ocurriría. Ya no._


End file.
